


After Party

by KatOnAKeyboard



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatOnAKeyboard/pseuds/KatOnAKeyboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ransom and Holster have some fun away from a kegster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

They were drunk, or maybe tipsy. Just at the point where the world has a kind of glow and everything seems lighter but the room hasn’t started spinning yet. The party was in full swing downstairs, Shitty had brought out his tub juice and the shitty beer was flowing. The beat of the music seeped up through their floor, dulled by distance, making the attic seem like a world all it’s own.  


They had talked this through earlier, making sure that they both wanted this. After all they weren’t going to miss the party, and they both would like to drink. But as Shitty liked to tell them “Bro there is no such thing as drunk consent. Ya gotta be sober as fuck to fuck dude.” So with warm cheeks Ransom and Holster had talked through what they were okay with doing, agreeing that hand jobs were nice, neither would say no to a blow job, but this would probably be a bad time to try anything more.  


So as they stumbled up the stairs with the parts of team that saw them leave chirping them, trying to come up with the best term for “going off to have sex”.  


After Ransom had locked, unlocked, and relocked the door a few times- a superstition of his that was born after one too many times they had thought the door was locked just to find out it had lied to them, Holster leaned close, breath smelling of beer, and chuckled.  


“Which one was your favorite?” He asked, one hand coming up to cup the back of Ransom’s head, leaning more of his weight on him as he nosed at his throat. With a happy sigh Ransom replied “Well Jack had a few good ones, I liked ‘getting to know each other Biblically’ but Bitty!” Ransom broke off with a snort, broke away from Holster and sat on the bottom bunk and started taking his shoes off, softly giggling. Holster, who had opted for flip-flops, sat next to him and joined in on the giggling.  


“Who knew Bitty, sweet innocent Bitty-”  


“Our sweet southern boy!” Holster butted in, knocking their shoulders together.  


“Would be such a gold mine! I liked canoodling, but the other one, oh god how did he say it?” Holster fell back on the mattress, maneuvering his legs around Ransom so he was orientated the right way. “Oh yes!” He said. “It was ‘play bury the sausage!’” His voice grew louder and he tried to emulate Bitty’s southern drawl, ending in a laughing mess. Ransom started laughing too, turning to straddle his partner.  


“I don’t know if I’ll be able to look him in the eyes anymore.” He confessed, allowing Holster to pull him down by his cardigan.  


“Well good thing you just have to look at me for now huh?” Holster’s hands had migrated from his cardigan to his back, slowly creeping down to his hips, every once and a while getting side tracked to trace light swirls on his sides. Ransom leaned down for a kiss when the alcohol in their systems made itself known when they connected rather awkwardly, their teeth clanking together. Soon they sorted themselves out, trading slow kisses. Ransom caught Holster’s lower lip between his teeth, causing Holster to moan and relax into the mattress, letting his legs straighten out. They both startled when a crash echoed through their room, because of them being lower on the bed when Holster had straightened his legs his foot had knocked into some stuff on the desk, sending a few of their knick-knacks to the floor. With a groan Holster let his head fall to the bed. “What’s the damage?” He asked.  


“Well,” Ransom said, peering over the edge of the bed. “Thank God you never put your gear away cause your pads just saved my Bio textbook, some pens and shit, and most importantly the snow-globe we got at the Falls freshman year.”  


“The weird bobble toy okay?”  


“You moved that to the bookshelf Monday after your freaky long legs hit it in the night.”  


“What can I say Rans? Like a moose my legs are my most powerful weapon.”  


“The fuck dude?” Ransom asked settling back into his spot on Holster’s lap, wiggling to see Holster squirm.  


“Ah!” Holster’s hand flew back to Ransom’s hips as his back arched slightly off the bed. “What? Just trying to -Oh!- connect to your Canadian sensibilities bro!” He said grinning up at his partner.  


“Lets not? Moose are to be feared Holster, and if there is one place I don’t want to feel fear-”  


“Gotcha. Now mind coming down here?” Holster’s grin grew wider, his hands tightening their grip on Ransom’s hips as one of his fingers teased at the band of Ransom’s shorts.  


“You know,” Ransom trailed off leaning down to peck Holster’s lips. “I think I like the view up here.” He murmured against Holster’s cheek, then straightened up to gaze down at his boyfriend. A slow smile overtook his face as he watched Holster’s nose scrunch as he let out a groan of disappointment, his hair already mussed from the kegster downstairs now a disaster. Ransom’s hands had been resting on Holster’s chest, he let them graze along his torso, then he snuck them up under Holster’s shirt and rucked it up to his armpits. “I think I’m gonna take my sweet time.” He said. Holster who had risen up onto his elbows to see what he was doing and allow his shirt to get pushed up fell back down with a groan.  


“Ransom don’t play with your food.” He said. Then yelped when Ransom flicked one of his nipples. “Hey careful!” He whined. “Remember I’m sensitive!”  


“It was justified. And of course I remembered that you’re sensitive, it’s one of my favorite things.” Ransom said primly, one eye brow raised, but smoothed his hands down Holster’s sides as a silent apology. “’don’t play with your food.’ Just for that I think I’ll take my sweet ass time.”  


“It is a pretty sweet-” Holster started, letting his head flop to the side.  


“Don’t you dare!” Ransom interrupted, and leaned forward, letting his breath puff warmly over Holster’s chest as his fingers rubbed at his right nipple. “Hey Holster.” He rested his chin on Holster’s chest, looking up at him with a grin, his fingers continuing their play. “I thought of one of my vocab words you would like.”  


“Is-” Holster broke off with a whine, wiggling under Ransom until Ransom pressed his hips down on him harder in an effort to keep him still. “Is now-ah!- is now the time?” He asked. Ransom sat up and drank in the view of his boyfriend’s blush creeping down from his cheeks to his chest. With a huff he settled back down close to Holster again.  


“I really think you’ll like this one.” He murmured, nipping at Holster’s earlobe and kissing his way down his neck. “Come on,” he said nosing at his collarbone. “Aren’t you curious? The word is ‘Mastication’ from my Bio class. Guess what it means.” Ransom had reached Holster’s other nipple at this point, tweaking the hard nub with his fingers and letting his breath ghost over it.  
Holster’s hands had moved to Ransom’s hair and his squirming had returned full force. “ I-I don’t know Ransom, Justin, please, just please, I need..” Holster let out a moan when Ransom ducked his head and bit his nipple, soothing the warm pain with his tongue.  


“It means,” Ransom begins, looking like the cat that got the canary. “To bite, or chew.” Holster let out a weak huff, “You’re right,” he said with a chuckle, “I do like that word.” His breath hitched when Ransom repeated the action and Holster scratched his nails through the short hairs on the nape of Ransom’s neck, prompting a content hum from the other. Ransom continued his journey down Holster’s torso, pausing to suck a hicky on his hip. As Ransom was worrying the skin on Holster’s hip Holster let out a small snort.  


“Really dude?” Ransom said, giving Holster an unimpressed stare. “I am this close to your dick and you start laughing? Really?” Holster tipped his chin forward, grinning down at his boyfriend.  


“I just,” he laughed, letting his cheeks darken further. “Lets leave the, what was it? The word? Mas-something. Anyway lets leave the chewing above the belt?” He grinned, obviously proud of him self. Ransom propped his head up on his hand and used the other to tap his chin. “Okay,” he said. “But what about thighs?” Holster groaned  


“I forgot about thighs. Thighs are good.” He replied, his grin turning from smug to dopey.  


“And really,” Ransom said, giving Holster’s thighs an appreciative squeeze, than running his fingers lightly up Holster’s thigh sneaking his fingers up his shorts. “It would be a shame to ignore these.” Ransom dipped his head, nosed right above the button on Holster’s shorts, then kissed the spot as he popped the button. Just as he was about to pull the shorts off Holster gave his cardigan and the shirt under it a tug.  


“You should take these off. Jizz is a pain to get out of lose knit shit like this.” Holster said while still pulling at Ransom’s clothes. “Remember the Christmas sweater? The stain never came out.” Ransom shucked his cardigan and shirt off. Grinning down at Holster he said “I’ll pretend that was done purely from the niceness of your heart and not your want to see me naked.”  


“Fine. I’ll believe you for now. Now can I get back to work?” Ransom raises an eyebrow.  


“I ain’t stopping ya.” Ransom pulls Holster’s shorts down and off, settles between his legs, and traces the shape of Holster’s dick through his boxers. Holster lets his legs fall farther open, one ankle hitting a bed post, letting out a breathy “Rans please.” Ransom mouths at where the head of Holster’s dick is pressing against the cotton, adding to the wet spot on it. With a hum Ransom pulls down Holster’s boxers and licks the vein on the bottom of his dick. He continues like that, licking and mouthing at the shaft, occasionally pulling the head into his mouth and tonguing at the slit. Ransom fits his hand around the bottom of Holster’s dick when Holster starts whining and bucking his hips. Ransom sinks his mouth down and glances up at his lover. Holster’s face is red, one hand is fisted in the sheets the other at his mouth in an effort to muffle his groans. Ransom let out a hum around Holster’s dick to see his reaction, pressing his hips against the mattress when the action causes Holster to buck and let out a moan that he couldn’t fully stifle. Ransom’s actions speed up as he became aware of just how hard he was, relaxing his throat and taking in as much as he could while his hand stroked the rest hollowing his cheeks and sucking when he pulled up. Ransom concentrated around the head, sucking and playing with Holster’s sensitive glands and slit. Soon Holster was pulling at Ransom’s shoulder, trying to give a warning. But Ransom just gave one last hum as Holster came in his mouth, the bitter taste spreading over his tongue as he helped Holster through the aftershocks until with a whine Holster pushed him off.  


Ransom crawled up to the head of the bed with Holster, and leaned over his boyfriend to spit into the trashcan just a bit away from the bed. Holster gave him and exhausted grin.  


“I forgot how good your aim is. Bet we could replace that can with a thimble and you would still hit it.” Ransom snorted in response.  


“Lets not try okay?”  


“Yeah, kay. You mind grabbing the lube while you are up there? I want to return the favor.” Holster’s grin had started to turn more predatory. It was swiftly knocked off his face when the bottle of lube they kept on the other side table hit his head.  


“Hey.” He said, smacking Ransom’s ass as he repositioned himself. “No need for violence.”  


“Some need for violence.” Ransom answered. “How do you want me?” Holster scooted up so he was mostly sitting upright.  


“Wanna sit on my lap again? Was nice earlier.”  


“Sounds good to me.” Holster helped Ransom position himself, then ran a hand over the obvious bulge in Ransom’s shorts.  


“I’m not gonna last long.” Ransom was already panting and bucking into Holster’s hand.  


“That’s fine.” Holster answered, hushing a needy whine when he took his hands away from Ransom. “I’m just gonna help you with these yeah?” Holster started playing with the button on Ransom’s shorts, his other hand caressing his thigh. Justin nodded, sighing in relief when the pressure in his shorts lessened. He heard the cap on the lube click and opened his eyes, unaware of when he had closed them, to watch Holster wrestle with the bottle. It was almost empty, soon they would need to make another trip the murder Stop-N-Shop. Holster finally got the last of the lube to start coming out when there was a loud squelch as an air pocket forced lube to splash everywhere.  
Holster, whipping at the bit that sprayed his face looked at Ransom in mock seriousness. Ransom couldn’t hold in his giggles at this point, but they broke off into a moan when Holster sneaked his now slick hand into his pants, spreading the lube over his cock. Ransom’s head fell back a groan pulled from his throat. Holster tightened his hand, sweeping his thumb over the head occasionally prompting Ransom to make more noise.  


“Might want to quiet down, there are people still downstairs.” Holster grinned, ending his sentence by giving his wrist an extra twist leading Ransom to do the exact opposite of quiet down.  


“Fuck-ah-fuck you.” Ransom ground out his muscles tightening as the heat pooled in his stomach.  
“Maybe next time.” Both Holster and Ransom laughed at that, Ransom’s laugh cutting out as he came on Holster’s hand. Holster pulled his hand out of Ransom’s shorts and twisted to wipe it on some tissue. Ransom flopped over behind him and whined, snaking an arm around his waist and pulling Holster to the bed once he had thrown the tissue away. Ransom kicked his shorts off, leaving the pair both down to their boxers and cuddled up to his boyfriend.  


“Dude the lube even got onto the pillow.” Holster whined.  


“Deal with it in the morning.” Ransom said, wiggling to get comfy.  


“It is the morning.”  


“Then deal with it tomorrow.” Just as Ransom was drifting off to sleep Holster nudged his shoulder.  


“Hey.”  


“What.” Ransom could see some of the pink returning to Holster’s cheeks, and was glad that he didn’t show when he blushed.  


“I love you.” Was muttered into Ransom’s hair as Holster’s arms came around him. Smiling into Holster’s chest, his cheek warm Ransom replied “I love you too, but we are having a do over of this wonderful moment later when I don’t have drying lube on my cheek and there isn’t a crazy party downstairs. Need something more respectable to tell my mom.”  


Holster chuckled “Down by the pond then? Sometime when we defiantly wont be drunk or hung over?” Ransom hummed his agreement enjoying the rumble he could feel through Holster’s chest when he spoke.  


**Author's Note:**

> Well my first fanfic is my first PWP. This was actually an assignment for my creative writing class, we had to pick 10 words that we thought sounded funny or meant something funny, and then were told to write a sex scene using them. This was read out loud. To my class. Not the best day. Apparently my teacher thought everyone would chicken out of an actual sex scene and didn't believe me when I told him what was in here. Also I have no idea how to format here. Find me at tumblr under misbird. It's mostly check please and cats.


End file.
